A semiconductor device can receive two pieces of data and combine the two pieces of data to generate data for use by an internal circuit. At this time, in order for the data obtained by such combination to be appropriately used by the internal circuit, it is desired that the duty ratio (duty cycle) of the data obtained by combination be appropriate.